1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for carrying out operations for remote tensioning and anchorage of the end of an elongate element such as a duct or pipe line on a support as well as the reverse operations.
The present invention may be used more particularly for fixing the upper end of an oil effluent production sea line to an underwater installation, the lower end of this duct being fixed to bottom equipment such as a well head or to a bottom manifold.
The present invention may be used for positioning all the lines forming an offshore oil production riser, such as production, gas injection, water lines, testing, electricity distribution, remote control, tool transfer lines as well as lines generally designated by the abbreviation TFL, etc. . . .
2. Description of the Prior Art
The French patent No. FR-A-2 136 317 has already proposed a system for connecting a pipe line to an immersed pipe. However, the device proposed allows neither continuous adjustment of the tensioning and anchorage nor the end to end connection of two coaxial pipes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,815; 3,330,341; and 3,393,926 further show anchorage devices for maintaining two coaxial elements joined together. However, all these devices have no tensioning means.